Broken- 2D X Murdoc
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: 2D X Murdoc fic 2D thinks his and Murdoc's relationship is failing and broken. Can Murdoc make 2D think differently?


Broken,Our love- 2D X Murdoc

The blue haired singer sighed lighting a cigarette,sat out on the sand of the tiny island known as Plastic Beach, He looked at brown acoustic guitar next to him and picked it up resting his right arm on it. The singer played with his red necktie and straightened up his white captain's hat. Stu blew the cigarette smoke into the air lightly strumming the guitar strings with his free hand before putting the cigarette out in the sand. He continued to strum before starting to sing. "Give up,If you wanna survive..Pick the sun back up..You got to get on the song, lowly

What's the point,It's funny till you're left to kill yourself,In this town..So what's the matter with me...What's the matter with me?" Stu sadly sang, his voice sounded broken like he was on the verge of tears. He continued to sing Latin Simone his eyes turning black and shinier than usual. The singer's breath hitched as he continued to sing the song, Stu-Pot stared at the moon while continuing to play and sing the song.

He didn't notice that he was being watched and listened to but Stu paused. "Oi! Face ache why'd yer stop?" a familiar gruff voice yelled. "Fuck off Murdoc! Haven't yer caused enough trouble?!" Stu yelled back turning around to the green satanist. Stu's face was bruised and his lip was burst. Murdoc sighed and walked over to Stu, his black boots clanking against the wooden dock deck before reaching the sand. "Oh yer wearin' pants fer once..summfink must be important" Stu said in a sarcastic tone. "Wanker.." Murdoc muttered under his breath aimed at the azure blue haired singer. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Murdoc said sitting next to Stu and nudging him for a cigarette. Stu reluctantly handed one over and lit one up himself. Murdoc got a lighter from his blue jeans and proceeded to light his cigarette. "Why do care?" Stu replied pressing the cigarette to his lips and taking the tobacco in.

"WHY DO I..For the sweet love of Satan!" Murdoc snarlled palming a face over his hand causing Stu out of instinct to protect his face and head with his hands. Presuming a beating was coming his way. Stu reluctantly moved his hands when he noticed no punches or kicks, he looked at Murdoc who was giving him a "You expecting something" look as he exhaled his cigarette smoke into the air,prompting Murdoc to do the same seconds later. "Why'd yer hit me Mudzy? I thought yer liked me or summfink" Stu asked the smaller green bass players, his black eyes meeting for a second with the bass player's. Murdoc scoffed. "You make it sound like we're horny little schoolgirls dullard..Satan we're adults Stu" Murdoc muttered coughing smoke into the air. Stu dropped his cigarette on his jeans in shock, burning them slightly. "Shit.." he muttered. "Y-Yer've never called me by me name" Stu stuttered only just realizing Murdoc was shirtless.

Stu stared at Murdoc's inverted crucifix tattoo blushing a deep shade of red causing Murdoc to smirk evilly slightly. "You're face is redder than a tomato" Murdoc said flicking out his long tongue. Stu starting shivering as the temperature began to drop. "H-H-How you not freezin'?!" Stu asked Murdoc who shrugged flicking out his cigarette. Stu continued shaking as Murdoc began to look out onto the sea. "Surprised you're out here really face ache.." Murdoc said eyes not leaving the seas. "Why's that?" Stu asked curiously. "''Cause of the whales" Murdoc replied causing Stu to scream and dive onto Murdoc's lap. "D-D-Don't let them get me!" Stu whimpered as Murdoc snarled. "Get off me you moron!" Murdoc yelled and shoved Stu off his lap. Murdoc got up snarling but the snarls was quickly silenced when he stared down at the singer who was shivering and muttering "M'sorry" over and over. Murdoc could swear the singer was sobbing to.

Despite what his shoulder devil wanted him to do "Leave the dullard on the cold beach and go to bed" he reluctantly ignored it and chose to help Stu up. "Dee.." Murdoc muttered to the sobbing younger man. "Hey dullard..Two dents..Stop crying" Murdoc was edging towards yelling at the singer but he understood this would make the singer's state worse. He sighed and brought Stu into a reluctant hug. "Y-You ok Mudzy?" Stu asked puzzled at this sort of affection. "Fine two dents" Murdoc muttered back. Stu bent down to reach the bass player better and gently kissed him on the lips causing Murdoc to shove him away with a blush. "You fucking idiot! What if someone saw that?! This is supposed to be a secret between us!" Murdoc snarled. Yeah he was pissed off at 2-D but as well he was kind of happy about the kiss. Dee had the best kisses.

Stu backed away scared as Murdoc's snarls and growls continued. "FACE ACHE!" he yelled extremely loud causing Stu to scream and run. Stu had fear in his eyes but the dumbest blush and grin plastered against his face as he ran. He seemed to know how to piss off Murdoc but judging by Murdoc's blush and his eyes the bass player loved the kisses as much as the other things they did in secret. Maybe their love wasn't as broken as Stu had thought previously.


End file.
